The Healthy People 2010 Objectives address the importance of smoking cessation during pregnancy and the importance of reducing environmental tobacco smoke (ETS) exposure of children and adults. The current proposal uses a new combination of existing technologies to maximize the appropriateness of prenatal and postpartum education concerning ETS exposure in an innovative, inexpensive and widely applicable approach. Our proposed use of tailored videotapes is practical, feasible and inexpensive enough to be attractive to clinics serving low-income and minority women. We will produce a large number of video segments utilizing live actors, animation and word slates. About 10 will be computer selected for each of 4 videotapes for each woman based on her responses to 4-self-assessments. No studies to date have included multiple doses of tailored video education as we propose, nor have videotapes been used in this way. The overall purposes of the current proposal are: (1) to develop an innovative intervention (tailored "take-home" videotape) to help pregnant women maximize their pregnancy outcome and their new infant's health through reduction in exposure to ETS and (2) to study the feasibility and efficacy of this intervention compared with a usual care group. This innovative technology will be field tested in collaboration with six prenatal clinics that serve primarily low-income, African American, Latina and majority women to address two Specific Aims: SA. 1. To test the efficacy of tailored video (TV) versus usual care (UC) approaches in terms of reducing the exposure to ETS of the fetuses of non-smoking, low -income women during pregnancy (assessed at 34 Weeks Gestation using urine cotinine concentration and ETS self-report) and to their infants (as measured by urine cotinine concentration and mothers self-report at 6 months postpartum). SA.2. To test the efficacy of tailored video (TV) versus usual care (UC) approaches in terms of reducing the exposure of the fetuses of low-income smoking women to tobacco smoke during pregnancy (assessed at 34 Weeks Gestation using urine cotinine concentrations of the pregnant women and smoking and ETS self-reports) and to their infants (as measured by urine cotinine concentration from the infant at 6 Months Postpartum and self-reports of infant exposure by the new mothers) Because of the lack of data on reducing ETS exposure with low-income and minority women, intensive formative and extensive process evaluation components are included.